When did you fall in love with me?
by Risa-Chan22
Summary: This is a story for all you NaruHina fans. It centered after the two and half time skip and Naruto brought back Sasuke and Naruto just now realizes Hinata loves him. To find out what happens read the story.
1. Unexpected Revelation

**When did you fall in love with me?**

_**By: Uzumaki Hinata7**_

**Rated: T**

(Pre-author's note: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. so on with the story)

It was a warm spring day in Konoha. The birds were singing and the sky was so clear that very little clouds could be seen. The day was the best day to go on a date. This thought was depressing for one shinobi with spiky blonde hair because he didn't have anyone to spend the day with. That's right that shinobi was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was walking down the main street in Konoha when he saw her, the shy girl who could never look at him in the eye, Hyuuga Hinata. She was at the time he found her was looking at the flowers that were outside of Yamanka Ino's family business.

It was then when he decided to go see just what Hinata was doing. So he started to walk up to her when she started to leave after paying for some flowers. Then it came to mind that she probably going to give those to her boyfriend or something like that even though he really never saw her with anyone but Kiba or Shino. Then he decided against going after her. So he headed toward the Ichiraku ramen shop instead.

(Hinata's view point)

I was at the flower shop at the time I notice him. He was walking toward me and just panicked and rush to pay for the flowers I had wanted to give to him and ran away again. 'I'm such a coward, I can't even talk to him yet alone give him these ;;.

Sigh. I guess I should go a least try to talk to him. I turned around and saw him heading toward his favorite place to go, the Ichiraku ramen shop. I gaveled enough courage to follow him to the ramen shop.

When I got there he had already ordered some thing and the look on his face was not like him. He almost looked like he was sad but much more than that. So I decided to go get some ramen too.

I sat down a seat away from him because I was afraid he would want me to bother him. That's when he looked over at me with a look of surprise like he wasn't expecting me to be here.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-kun," I manage to squeak out.

"Oh hi Hinata, what are you doing here? I thought you were going somewhere," asked Naruto. All I could think to do was to tell in but at the instant I fainted. It was too much for me. The next thing I remember was waking up somewhere I didn't recognize. Then I saw Naruto-kun in what appeared to be a kitchen. Then I realized that I must be at Naruto-kun's apartment.

(End of Hinata's view point) (Naruto's view point) 

All I know is all I did was asked her a question before she passed out again. Her face was all red so I thought maybe she was sick and her house was too far way so I decided to take her to my place. I put a wet washcloth on her forehead and laid her down on my bed because my couch is not really comfortable. After putting her in my room I went in my kitchen to get something to eat because I didn't get to eat my ramen at the Ichiraku because Hinata passed out so fast. Sigh It doesn't matter as long as she ok.

It was then when I noticed she was waking up so I rush to her to make sure she was ok.

"Hey Hinata are you ok?" I asked her with my hand on hers.

"Y-Y-Yes I'm fine Naruto-kun," is all she could muster out before she noticed my hand on hers. Then her face got red again and she looked like she was about to pass out again.

"Huh Hinata are you ok? Your face is red again," I asked her. All that did was made her go redder.

"I-I-I'm fine really Naruto-kun and w-where am I?" Hinata asked. It was then when I remembered that I took her to my place and that she'd never really been here before.

"Well your at my place because you place was too far away from the ramen shop when you passed out.

"Oh ok," is all she said.

**--Awkward Silence—**

We both looked at each other at the same time and I looked into her eyes when I say it. It took me be surprise and she looked away. 'Wait was that what I thought I saw? Did I just see that Hinata loves me' I could believe what I just saw in her eyes. So I decided to ask her before she ran off again.

"H-Hinata…um…do you…you know like me?" I asked her and all she did was blush.

"Um…um…I…uh…y-yes," she said at barely a whisper. I just somehow heard what she said. All I could think was that Hinata likes me. So I did the first thing that came to mind so I kissed her. At first she was too shocked to do any thing but then she put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I then put my arms around her waist. After what felt like an eternity and when we both ran out of breathe, we parted. We were both flustered and panting from lack of air. Both of us couldn't believe what just happened.

"Um Hinata would you like to stay with me tonight, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I'd unders…" I never got to finish because she kissed me to shut me up. After the kiss she said yes.

(Post-author's note: Well that it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can. bye for now.)


	2. Oh Shit!

When did you fall in love with me

**When did you fall in love with me?**

_**By: Risa-chan22**_

**Rated: T**

(Pre-author's note: Ok sorry to keep everyone waiting for the next chapter; I've been busy with school, graduation and college. So now here's the long awaited exciting chapter of "**When did you fall in love with me?"** :) Oh and by the way this is set post Naruto Shippuuden :) )

_**Chapter 2 Oh Shit!**_

--The next day…--

Hinata woke up in a place she didn't know. Her first reaction was to panic. After her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, she remembered she was at Naruto's place. 'Sigh, I really was worried for a minute there…Wait Naruto-kun's place! Oh god I'm going to be in deep shit when I get home! Oh I hope Naruto-kun will be alright. I don't know who will be madder Neji nii-san or Otou-san,' thought a now very worried Hinata.\

"Oh what am I going to do?" said Hinata to know to know one in general.

"What you gonna do about what?" asked Naruto.

In the process of Naruto saying that Hinata jumped and fell off the bed.

"Oh no Hinata, are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you!" asked a panicking Naruto.

"Oh…uh I'm fine N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Good, now what are you going to do about what?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Oh…um I should be getting home before Otou-san or Neji nii-san comes after me…" explained Hinata who was now nervous.

"Why?" asked a confused Naruto. It took a good minute before it hit him, 'Oh Shit! I'm gonna to die if Hinata's family comes looking for her,' a freaking out Naruto thought.

"Ok Hinata, we need to get you home," said Naruto.

"Um ok Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Wait you didn't shudder, Wow that's great Hinata-chan!" said Naruto with a smile. 'Oh Naruto-kun you forgot what's going on,' thought Hinata.

"Um Naruto-kun we need to get me home remember?" asked Hinata.

"Oh shit! Sorry Hinata lets get going," said Naruto.

"Uh Naruto-kun, shouldn't you get dressed first?" asked Hinata.

"Huh?" said Naruto as he looked down at himself as he saw he was in his nighttime clothes.

"Ha-ha yeah lets get dressed then we go," said a now embarrassed Naruto.

--5 Minutes Later--

Naruto and Hinata ran toward the Hyuuga complex. Naruto got Hinata in her room without the guards seeing them. Then he turned toward Hinata.

"I'll see you…later today, ok Hinata? Meet me for ramen tonight, ok?" said Naruto as he kissed her.

"Ok Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a red face. Just as Naruto turned to leave, Neji was right behind him, a very pissed off Neji.

To Be Continued…

Will Naruto live after facing a pissed off Neji? Find out next chapter :)

(Post-author's note: Well that's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one to come up hopefully. Sorry for the late update :) )


	3. First Date Pt 1

**When did you fall in love with me?**

By: Risa-chan22

Rated: T

_(Pre-author's note: Ok sorry to keep everyone waiting for the next chapter; I've been busy with college and all. So now here's the long awaited exciting chapter of "When did you fall in love with me?" Oh and by the way this is set post Naruto Shippuuden )_

_**Ch 3 First Date Pt 1**_

_**--- Last Time ---**_

_--- 5 minutes Later ---_

_Naruto and Hinata ran toward the Hyuuga Complex. Naruto got Hinata in her room without the guards seeing them. Then he turned toward Hinata._

_"I'll see you...later today, ok Hinata? Meet me for ramen tonight, ok?" said Naruto as he kissed her._

_"Ok Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a red face. Just as Naruto turned to leave, Neji was right behind him, a very pissed off Neji._

_**--- Now ---**_

Naruto was scared shitless when he noticed Neji, a very pissed Neji behind him with a muderous glare. His first thought wasto run as fast as he could but he knew he couldn't out run Neji.

"Uh hi Neji. What are you doing here? he he he," said Naruto who was about to shit himself.

"I live here Naruto. The better question is what are you doing here and with Hinata-sama in this hour?" said Neji.

"Oh...um...she...I met her...eariler and...we...um...bring he home ha ha," said a very nervous Naruto.

"Oh really. Well you have 5 minutes to run before I kick your ass," said Neji.

Neji didn't have to say anything else, Naruto took off like his pants were on fire.

"Neji nii-san why are you doing this, Naruto-kun was telling the truth?" said Hinata who surprisingly didn't studder.

"Ha ha ha I did it because Naruto needs to know what he can and can't do. Besides it's fun to see him scrum," said Neji with a smirk on his face.

--- 2 miles from the Hyuuga Complex ---

Naruto stopped running to lean against a wall so that he could breathe.

"What the hell is Neji's problem?!" ask Naruto angerly to himself.

"Well at least I get to see Hinata later," said Naruto with a big grin on his face. Naruto then precitted to go train.

--- 7 pm, Time for their 1st date ---

Naruto had to run home to shower and change before his date with Hinata. Training was hard and tiring as always. By the time he got there Hinata was waiting for him.

Naruto was stunned by what he saw. Hinata had on a light purple shirt that didn't have sleaves, with a light brown skirt that came down to her knees.

"Wow Hinata you look great!" exclaimed Naruto. Compared to her Naruto looked very plain. He had a black shirt on with orange training pants.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata a blush on her face with a smile.

"Well lets go and get some ramen!" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and dragged her along toward the Ichiraku ramen bar.

_To be continued ..._


End file.
